This invention relates to a wheeled support for a line trimmer.
Line trimmers employing rapidly rotating filaments as cutting elements are used widely. A typical line trimmer comprises a power source (electric or gas driven), a rotating head and cable assembly and a shaft with a handle. The power source rapidly rotates the head and cable assembly which is attached to the shaft. The operator uses both hands to guide the rotating head and cable assembly to the desired trimming location. Such devices are useful for trimming in areas that usually are difficult to reach with a standard lawnmower. They are particularly attractive to homeowners with small yards because they can both trim and mow so that purchasing both a lawn mower and a trimmer is unnecessary. Furthermore, there is always the inconvenience of having to haul out a heavy lawnmower to do a little trimming work. However, using a trimmer as a lawnmower creates the problem of uneven cuts due to the difficulty of holding the trimmer at a constant horizontal level. The physical strain caused by the weight of the device also limits the amount of control the operator has over the trimmer.
Thus, there is a need for an attachable device for a line trimmer that will support the trimmer and therefore greatly reduce the amount of fatigue experienced by the user. There is also a need for a device that will enhance the degree of uniform trimming and control for the operator. Further, there is a need for providing some means to allow the trimmer to be used as an edger as well. Further, the means for supporting the trimmer and allowing use as an edger should be compact and lightweight for ease of use and storage.
U S. Pat. No. 4,224,784 to Hansen discloses a two wheeled device having an A-shaped frame for attachment to a line trimmer to convert it to an edger.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,100 to Letter discloses a three-wheeled frame for a line trimmer. The trimmer is attached to a pivotal handlebar and the trimmer boom is extended to the end of the frame. By applying pressure to the handlebars, the trimmer may be positioned to the desired cutting path.
U.S. Pat No. 4,428,183 to Lowry discloses a four-wheeled platform with a centrally located aperture for receiving and supporting the lower portion of a housing for a trimming device so that the cutting element of the device will extend beneath the platform and the motor housing will extend above the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,659 to Enbusk discloses a trimmer supported on a dolly. The operator holds the dolly handle in one hand and the trimmer handle in the other hand. The trimmer is pivotally resting on the dolly whereby movement of the handle of the trimmer relative to that of the dolly handle will change the trimming path with respect to that of the dolly. Raising and lowering the trimmer handle in effect raises and lowers the trimmer s depth of cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,143 to Jimenez discloses a carriage for line trimmers comprising a frame resting on tubular runners which act like skids. The trimmer attaches to the frame and the skids provide a constant height above the ground thereby resulting in a uniform cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,350 to Huthmacher discloses a three-wheeled frame to support a line trimmer in the horizontal plane. A two-part detachable joint is used to release the trimmer from the wheeled assembly thereby permitting the user to hand manipulate the trimmer.
U.S. Pat. No.4,688,376 to Wolfe discloses a tubular frame shaped in a triangular configuration with three separate wheels supporting the vertices of the triangular frame. The triangular frame contains a central housing mechanism to hold the line trimmer at the desired trimming level.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,849 to Gilbert discloses a line trimmer supported by two 2-wheeled frames connected by a yoke. The yoke is made of two pieces which may pivot with respect to each other to allow insertion or removal of the trimmer handle. The yoke is pivotally mounted to the frame members to permit angular adjustment about the horizontal plane. Various mounting holes are provided in the frame members to permit further adjustment of the height of the Yoke.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,363 to Claborn disclose as a plate with wheels attached to the cutting mechanism of a line trimmer. The plate with wheels assembly acts as a support for the cutting mechanism of the line trimmer to provide a uniform cutting path.
In general, the devices disclosed in the patents described above are complex, cumbersome and lack versatility because they are adapted only for specific configurations of trimmers. The limitations of the four-wheeled assemblies would be the same as those of a four-wheeled lawn mower; trimming in areas adjacent to walls or corners would be difficult to achieve. Enbusk requires both hands to perform different oPerations and therefore is difficult to control. Jimenez uses runners to glide the trimmer over the ground and therefore requires a smooth surface with very little friction. Most of the devices only provide support for the line trimmer and do not allow conversion to an edger, but for those devices that can operate as both a trimmer and as an edger, Letter is bulky and cumbersome to operate and Hansen and Claborn make the entire assembly heavier while being used as a trimmer, yet do not provide support while being used as a trimmer.
Accordingly, the main objective of this invention is to provide a novel universal wheeled assembly that can be attached to a typical line trimmer to allow it to operate as either a wheeled trimmer or wheeled edger. A further object of this invention is to provide the versatility to accommodate the many different types of trimmers as well as this versatility of usage. A still further object is to provide for simplicity in operation as well as simplicity in production.